Los Artículos de Anubis
by Rosita Moto
Summary: ¿Alguna vez pensaron que había tan sólo 7 artículos del milenio? (Los que fueron creados por el faraón) ¿Y si Anubis hubiera tratado de detenerlo y hubiera creado más? En esta historia habrá mucha aventura, romance, y algo de humor...Reviews, porfa!
1. Un Nuevo Torneo

**Los Artículos de Anubis**

**1 Un Nuevo Torneo**

¡Yu-Gi-Dos!

¡BOOM!

Yugi se despertó sobresaltado y vio que la puerta de su cuarto se había abierto; se levantó, bajó las escaleras, cogió rápidamente su chaqueta y salió...

¡Yo invoco al Rey máquina en modo de ataque y ataco tus puntos de vida directamente!

¡Yo convoco a Exodia El Prohibido¡Atácalo Exodia!

¡He perdido!-dijo el Bandido Kit. TTTT

"Mi abuelito ganó en el primer turno" pensó Yugi. °°

¿Quién más quiere pelear contra el Rey del Duelo?-dijo Solomon.

¿El Rey del Duelo¿Desde cuándo?-se dijo Yugi en voz baja °° .

¡Yo!-dijo Kaiba-. Y empezaré: Invoco al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules en modo de ataque y coloco una carta boca abajo.

Coloco una carta boca abajo y convoco al Guardián Celta en modo de ataque.

Entonces Yugi se acercó con Joey.

¿Joey, qué está pasando? °°

A tu abuelito se le zafó un tornillo-respondió Joey-. Ha estado haciendo duelos, y cada vez que gana es más fuerte, y va mejorando mucho sus estrategias...De verdad, Yugi, no sabía que fuera tan experto y poderoso...

Hola-Dijo Duke, que acababa de llegar-. ¿Estaban hablando de mí?

¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Joey mirando a la chica que estaba detrás de Duke o.

Es mi hermana, y más te vale que no te le acerques-dijo Duke fulminándolo con la mirada >(

Era una chica alta, delgada, e cabello largo, muy lacio y de un color negro azulado muy brillante, y una mirada cuyo brillo la hacía ver muy misteriosa.

Joey estaba asombrado con la nueva chica.

Perdonen a mi hermano-la nueva chica miró directamente a Joey, lo que hizo que éste se sonrojara-. Mi nombre es Shadow.

Yugi ve que Shadow tiene puesto un disco de duelo en su brazo derecho.

¿Tú también eres duelista?-dijo acercándose a ella-. Nunca te había visto por aquí.

Lo que pasa es que...-dijo mirando al suelo-. Soy...soy nueva en la ciudad...y...acabo de inscribirme al nuevo torneo de Duelo de Monstruos que ha organizado Kaiba.

¿Kaiba organizó un nuevo torneo?-dijo Yugi sorprendido.

Ese niño presumido no quiso invitarnos-dijo Joey enfadado. >(

¿No se los dijiste, Duke?-dijo Shadow mirando a Duke, y luego se volvió hacia Yugi y Joey-. Ustedes también están invitados-dijo dándoles unos pequeños llaveros con forma de monstruos de duelo.

¡Miren!-dijo Joey emocionado-. ¡Me ha tocado el espadachín de fuego, y también el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos¡Súper!  ¡Súper¿Y a ti qué te tocó, Yugi?

¡Oh! A él le tocaron unos monstruos muy buenos-dijo Shadow.

¡Genial¡Yo tengo un Mago Oscuro!-dijo Yugi mirando sus monstruos-. Y también el Dragón Blanco de Tres Cabezas.

Yo tengo dos Magas Oscuras y a la Bruja Oscura-dijo Shadow mostrándoles sus tres llaveros.

¿Y tú cuáles tienes, Duke?-dijo Yugi.

A mi me tocaron...-empezó Duke, pero lo pensó mejor-. Bueno, mejor averígüenlo...

Vamos, Devlin, nosotros ya te mostramos nuestros monstruos; no puede ser tan malo...-le dijo Joey.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo-aceptó Duke-. Pero prometan no reírse.

Lo prometemos-dijeron todos alzando una mano.

Duke les mostró sus monstruos y todos comprendieron la razón por la que no había querido enseñárselos: tenía un Watapon y un Murciélago Oscuro.

Bueno, pues...No están tan mal...-dijo Yugi tratando de animar a Duke.n.n

¿Ah, en serio?-dijo Duke algo desilusionado por los monstruos que le habían tocado-. ¿A ti te hubiera gustado que te tocara este tipo de monstruos cuando a tus amigos les tocaron sus favoritos?

Pues...

¡Hola chicos!-todos miraron hacia atrás y vieron que Serenity Wheeler llegaba jadeante-. ¿No han visto a Tristan? Lo he buscado por todas partes...

No, no lo hemos visto-respondió Duke, pero inmediatamente agregó-. Pero yo puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo... n.n

¡Muchas gracias, Duke!

Y se fueron los dos tomados de la mano a buscar a Tristan, algo que a Joey le molestó.

¿No quieren que los acompañe? Yo puedo ayudarles a encontrar a Tristan-dijo Joey mirando amenazadoramente a Duke. >(

No, gracias, Joey-le negó Duke-. Mejor quédate con Yugi-y se fue con Serenity. >)

Bien, iré de todas formas...-le dijo Joey a Yugi-. Tú quédate con Shadow...

De acuerdo Joey, nos veremos después...

Y así, Yugi y Shadow se quedaron solos, y pronto se hizo un silencio incómodo para ambos.


	2. ¿Y Mi Dinero?

**2 ¿Y mi Dinero?**

Yugi fue el primero en romper el hielo.

Bueno, y...¿qué quieres hacer?-le preguntó algo nervioso a Shadow.

Mmmh...-su estómago hizo algunos ruidos extraños-. ¡Ups! Lo siento, de verdad. Estoy muriéndome de hambre...¿Te apetece un helado?

¡Claro!-aceptó Yugi recordando que no había desayunado, y empezó a hurgar disimuladamente en los bolsillos de su chaqueta-. Pero...-se sonrojó un poco: No tenía un centavo para pagar su comida, pero no quería pedirle a Shadow que pagara su cuenta-. Supongo que no tengo mucha hambre-dijo avergonzado.

De acuerdo-dijo Shadow dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba, y tratando de idear un plan para no hacerlo sentir peor-. Vamos.

Si-dijo Yugi todavía algo rojo y con hambre, pero tratando de disimular.

Fueron a un pequeño restaurante donde vendían muchos postres, pero el helado era su especialidad.

Se sentaron en una mesita para dos, y un chico llegó a su mesa a tomar su orden.

¿Qué van a comer?-les preguntó.

Dos banana split; las más grandes que tenga, por favor-dijo Shadow mirando a Yugi de reojo.

¿DOS!-le preguntó Yugi a Shadow cuando el chico se había ido-. Pero ya te dije que yo no...

Me muero de hambre-dijo Shadow encogiéndose de hombros.

Aquí están sus helados-el chico había regresado trayendo dos helados gigantes, casi del tamaño de una gran sandía partida a la mitad. Shadow pagó y miró los helados.

Mmmh...Creo que no podré terminármelos...Son muy grandes...-dijo Shadow mirando a Yugi con una sonrisa-. ¿Podrías ayudarme con uno?

Creí que estabas hambrienta-dijo Yugi extrañado-. Además, a mi ya se me quitó el hambre...

Si, pero estos helados son muy grandes, y sólo podré con uno...Además, tu estómago te está delatando-dijo Shadow al escuchar los ruidos que hacía el estómago de Yugi-. ¿Entonces, qué dices¿Me ayudarás?

Yugi asintió con la cabeza.

Gracias, Shadow.

Ambos empezaron a comer su helado mientras platicaban sobre sus amistades, sus recuerdos, y sobre todas sus aventuras.

A Yugi le agradaba la chica; era hermosa, agradable, y al parecer una gran duelista. Además, tenía un curioso artefacto del que Yugi no se había percatado antes. Salió el sol, y por una ventanilla que había cerca de su lugar, le dio directamente a Shadow, lo que hacía que su largo y negro cabello brillara intensamente, lo que la hacía ver realmente hermosa; pero, de repente, un brillo salió de su mano izquierda, lo que despertó la atención de Yugi; y entonces lo vio: Shadow tenía puesto un reluciente anillo de milenio, ya que en la parte superior tenía el símbolo del milenio.

Oye, Shadow¿qué es eso?-le preguntó Yugi a su nueva amiga.

Mmmh...No lo sé...-dijo Shadow pensativa-. Es un bonito anillo, pero no sé qué tenga de especial, además de que me lo regaló mi madre...

Yugi negó con la cabeza.

Es más que eso-le informó Yugi-. Es el octavo artículo del milenio, y debe tener algún poder especial...¿No sabes cómo activarlo?

Shadow negó con la cabeza.

¿Me dejas verlo?-le preguntó Yugi con curiosidad.

¡Claro!-respondió Shadow, y le tendió la mano del anillo y Yugi se la tomó con algo de timidez, y se puso a observar el anillo con más detenimiento.

En eso, ambos voltearon hacia la puerta del restaurante, que se había abierto. Yugi se puso rojo y Shadow sólo sonrió. Allí estaba, parada frente a la puerta, una chica de cabello castaño, de tez blanca y ojos cafés, mirando boquiabierta de Yugi tomado de la mano de Shadow a la chica de cabello oscuro...


	3. ¿Porqué te fuiste, Mai?

**3 ¿Porqué te fuiste, Mai?**

Mientras, Duke había hecho olvidar a Serenity el porqué de que estuvieran ellos dos, aparentemente solos, caminando sin rumbo por la ciudad.

Pero Duke sentía la extraña sensación de que alguien los seguía, y no estaba equivocado: Joey Wheeler estaba siguiéndolos, ya que no quería que ella se separara de él así como lo había hecho el amor de su vida: Mai Valentine, que por ciertas razones, e unas vacaciones en las que se fue al extranjero, conoció a un chico que había sido amigo suyo desde pequeña, y así, Mai Valentine se había mudado a aquel lugar para casarse...y nunca la volvió a ver...Joey no quería que lo mismo le pasara con Serenity...

De pronto, Duke lo vio cuando se escondía detrás de un árbol, pero disimuló: ahora tenía un plan.

Serenity...¿No tienes hambre?-le preguntó Duke.

Mmmh...La verdad es que si porque...desayuné muy temprano, y no he comido desde entonces...

¿Y no quieres comer algo ahora? La verdad es que yo también desayuné temprano...

Serenity asintió con la cabeza.

Por supuesto, Duke.

De acuerdo, conozco un lugar que está cerca de aquí donde podemos comer.

Pero Duke, yo no tengo dinero-recordó Serenity.

No te preocupes, yo me encargaré-dijo Duke, pensando _"qué afortunado soy"_-. Además, en este lugar cobran al 2x1, así que no habrá problema.

De acuerdo, entonces vamos-aceptó Serenity.

Y se fueron los dos tomados de la mano a un restaurant muy elegante que había en la ciudad, donde sólo tenían que pagar la entrada, y luego podían comer todo lo que quisieran.

Joey los siguió hasta el restaurante, ero al ver que Duke y Serenity entraban, Joey los perdió de vista, y decidió pasar también. Pero, al momento de entrar, un hombre que estaba en la puerta lo detuvo.

¿A dónde va, señor?-le preguntó bloqueándole la entrada.

A...ver el nuevo restaurante-respondió Joey dudoso y extrañado.

¿Y su dinero?-preguntó nuevamente el hombre.

Lo siento, pero sólo quiero ver el menú, y tal vez venga a comer más tarde-insistió Joey.

Lo siento, joven, pero es la nueva regla: si no paga, no entra-dijo el hombre cerrando la puerta y dejándolo afuera.

"¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?" se preguntaba Joey, cuando escuchó una voz que le pareció familiar.


End file.
